Conventionally, it is known for a spectacle lens supply system receiving or placing an order for a spectacle lens or the like online (see Patent document 1). The conventional system includes an order-placement side computer set at an order-placement side of the spectacle lens, and a manufacturing side computer connected to the order-placement side computer in an information exchangeable manner and executing an order receiving such as to obtain lens design data based on order information such as spectacle prescription data and the like transmitted from the order-placement side computer. These order-placement side computer and the manufacturing side computer calculate in response to a predetermined input operation to perform a processing required to receive or place the order while exchanging information with each other
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2982991
In the spectacle fabrication, it is necessary to perform an optical designing in accordance with various spectacle wearing parameters related to a spectacle prescription value, a spectacle frame selection, and a spectacle wearer, and to edge the spectacle lens manufactured based on the design value to be set in the spectacle frame shape. As the spectacle wearing parameters related to the spectacle wearer, there are a distance vision inter-pupil distance, a near vision inter-pupil distance, a distance vision spectacle wearing distance (distance between vertexes), a spectacle frame wearing angle, and so on.
Conventionally, as spectacle wearing parameter measurement methods, various optical measurement methods are known.
For instance, spectacle stores largely use a pupil-meter (PD meter) to measure the distance vision inter-pupil distance and the near vision inter-pupil distance as the spectacle wearing parameters. This method can obtain values of a certain level of accuracy; however, it forces the spectacle wearer to be in an uncomfortable body position and makes the spectacle wearer look through a test apparatus, so that measurement values are varied, differently from a natural spectacle wearing conditions.
As an apparatus bringing a solution to such a problem, it is known for a Video-Infral of Carl Zeiss described in Patent document 2. The apparatus is used in the spectacle store and obtains a front image and a side image of the spectacle wearer by using two units of video camcorders and a reflector. In order to determine a center position of the eye of the spectacle wearer, a tangent line contacting a spectacle frame shape is traced in a rectangular shape on the screen using a mouse-type pointing device. After that, in the front image screen of the spectacle wearer, a relative position of the pupil of the spectacle wearer with respect to the spectacle frame, namely, the distance vision inter-pupil distance as the spectacle wearing parameter is measured. Further, in the side image screen of the spectacle wearer, a tilt angle of the spectacle frame based on a vertical line as a reference (namely, a spectacle frame wearing angle as the spectacle wearing parameter), and a distance between vertexes being a distance to a cornea vertex based on the position of the spectacle frame as a reference (namely, the distance vision spectacle wearing distance as the spectacle wearing parameter) are measured.
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei8-47481 (page 3)